Constructing a Tragedy
by Siren's Bell
Summary: They were already such tragic creatures, weren't they? A collection of drabbles featuring the Ganondorf/Midna pairing. 3 out of 26. Rated for safety.
1. A for Awry

Their world had always been one of peace, quiet, and calm and fitting for the shadows they had become. It was easy to become complacent, lulled by routine and a sense of security they had never felt before. They walked with the heartbeat of their world.

It had become such an innate, natural part of the lives they lead, that with Ganondorf's arrival, came such a shock that rippled to the Twilight Realm's very core. The denizens were thrown into chaos and had no way to return to the peace they had once known. It was gone.

And Ganondorf made sure to stamp out all hope.

Their princess became a prize, a symbol of Ganondorf's victory over them. And they, in effect, became empty shells. Midna was gone and without her, picking up the pieces of what used to be their lives would be all but impossible.


	2. B for Blackness

The hallway was long, twisting and lined with candles to light the carpeted path. There were soldiers too, some too young to be called men, but far too old to be considered boys. She saw it all, hands bound with black chains of sorcery and she thought there were no binds in Hyrule strong enough to hold her.

How silly she had been.

The door was heavy and creaked upon it's hinges as it was pushed open. Her escort motioned for her to follow and bowed deeply when they entered the dining room. There was food, a feast prepared to celebrate Ganondorf's triumph over her pathetic people and he sat at the very end, smug.

"My Midna."

She scoffed at the greeting and refused to budge, even at the silent urgings of her escort. "Poor manners will be rewarded accordingly," he said and snapped his fingers. She was lifted by two guards by the swell of her arms and placed into the seat at his right. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and offered a plate to his captured prize.

"Eat."

"I would rather die."

"That can be arranged. Slowly, I think. Perhaps from starvation?" He chuckled and folded his napkin on the table.

Her posture was rigid and it looked as though she would snap in half. "I hope you choke on your precious dinner," she spat.

"Careful, Midna." He looked unfazed and spooned a bit of an exotic dish onto her plate and placed it before her. "Now eat."

"I thought you were going to starve me."

"I have no need to, since you are doing such a pretty job of it yourself."

She lifted her hands, to show him her bound wrists and the energy that cackled and held them in place.

"You must promise to be a good girl, if I am to release you."

"Pig."

He tsked. So stubborn. He would have to break her. "Fine then. Remain bound. The dungeon is a fitting place for your kind."

Her eyes narrowed and he laughed softly. "Will you play nicely, Midna? Or will I have the bed I had prepared for you sent into your dank little cell?"

She scoffed, turning her head away from him. "I haven't decided."

Ganondorf grinned, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table. "I suggest you decide quickly, my dear. I am not exactly a patient man."

There was silence and the very moment Ganondorf raised his hand to summon his guards, she presented him with her wrists. "Here. Do it. I'll play nice. For now."

He smirked, tapping the black energy around her wrists. It dissolved with a hiss and she flexed her freed hands. "I'll hold you to your word, Princess." He lifted his fork to resume his meal, "Should you renege, I will not be happy."

Midna shifted in her seat, "Like I care."

He stopped, poising the fork at his mouth and regarded Midna with a smile. "Oh, my dear, you will learn very quickly while you are my guest, if I am not happy, you will not be either."


	3. C for Climax

Ganondorf's castle was massive, like a jagged outline against a blue backdrop. The rooms were cold, unfeeling and lacked the vibrancy that had once lived there. It had taken Midna two weeks to traverse but one floor in its entirety. This floor housed her bedroom at one end and Ganondorf's at the other.

The sun had set, on this final day of discovery and Midna stood, her hands clasped behind her back as she debated on whether or not to knock on the Pig's door. She had done her best to avoid him since the night of their dinner and he released her. And so far, she had been successful. But the castle had become terribly lonely. Quiet at all hours of the day and the only company was not really company at all. The guards and servants had been given specific orders not to converse with her and they followed them with the strictest obedience. Midna had tried every trick she could think of to get a reaction from one of them, but each and every turn only ended with her disappointment.

So it had become almost no surprise that Twilight's Princess found herself outside the room of the one person in this steel labyrinth that would give her the human contact she had come to crave. Then she balked. What in the world had been on her mind that she would even consider consorting with him. The Pig would have to learn that she was a stubborn woman in her own right. If he was so insistent on keeping her in this cage without bars, she would challenge him every step of the way.

Though the moment she had turned to leave, the door opened and heat of the room rushed out in a wave. The glow of the candles made shadows on the floor, and she watched with a frown as a large one overtook her own. Ganondorf chuckled and rested an arm against the frame of the door. "May I help you?"

She scoffed, refused to turn around. "You may. Curling up in a corner and idying/i would be a tremendous help, actually."

"Really, should someone of such noble upbringing be speaking in such vulgar terms?"

She whirled around to face him, stopping short when she saw his state of undress; bare from the waist up and his hair unraveled and resting in a red wave down his back. He arched an eyebrow at her silence then smirked. "Oh my. I have done the impossible and rendered my own little chatterbox speechless."

Midna's hand rested on her hip and she tilted her head at Ganondorf. Was this the game he wanted to play? Fine, she would play. "It will take a lot more than just your flab to impress me, Pig."

Because of how fast he had moved from the door's entry, she had expected him to strike her down. He had moved with such speed, she had no time to scramble from his path and then she was caught between a wall and his body. His massive arms on either side of her to prevent her from moving. "Why are you so mean to me, Midna?"

"Because I don't ilike/i you. I thought you were smart enough to figure that one out on your own."

"But have I not been generous to you? I spared you, spared your pathetic people. You've only repaid me in barbs. My pride and patience can only take so much."

She steeled her stance and looked the Dark Lord in his eyes. "Your 'generosity' is nothing but a hoax. My people suffer because of you. And when I'm able to stop you, I will."

"Your magic is laughable, Midna. Do you really think it can stand against me?"

"Why don't we find out?"

He paused, his features settling into a thoughtful expression. "I like to think of myself as a reasonable man. I'm sure that we can come to some sort of agreement that doesn't involve needlessly slaughtering your people."

"I have nothing to give you."

"You are a smart woman." He smiled down at her and tapped her cheek with the pad of his forefinger. "I'm sure you will think of something."

He turned to leave her and she frowned. "You don't intend to make this easy do you?"

"That is entirely up to you, Midna." The door had creaked as its owner began pushing it closed, but stopped when Midna approached him.

"I know what you want and if it'll set me free, then I'll do it."

He looked amused. This was going to be interesting. "What, pray tell, do I want?"

She slipped by him, her gait jerky, entering the warmth of the room and turned around to face him. "Me."

Ganondorf folded his arms over his chest, a smirk curling his mouth. It was clear by the look on her face, the seriousness of her stance, that she truly meant what she was saying. He was amused, to say the least. This wasn't the first time someone thought sex could be used as a bargaining chip against him. But he would indulge her. After all, every contract had a loophole.

"Very well."


End file.
